A Klaine Story
by crazidolphingirl
Summary: Blaine used to live in a rich town in Ohio, he went to a private all boy's school. Once his mom got a job transfer to Lima Hospital, Blaine's family has to move their. He is forced to leave his life, friends, and his school behind. Rated T for language.
1. We're moving?

**A Klaine Story**

**Hey guys! Okay, I was supposed to write my sequel to A New Start, but I've been reading these Klaine stories the past few weeks…and well here I am now. To me it didn't seem many people read Outsider stories, so I'll put it on hold for now. **

**I don't own any of the characters from Glee!**

Chapter One: We're moving?

(Blaine's POV)

_Flashback:_

_ I came home from school on the last Friday night in October; Dalton made us go home the last Friday of every night to be with our families. Also my parents called me home, for important news. When I walked into the house, I overheard my parents talking in the kitchen, so I dropped my bag down by the front door and walked towards the kitchen._

_ "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." I greeted them as I walked into the kitchen. _

_ "Sit down, sweetie. We have something to tell you." Mom sounded slightly happy. Is she having a baby or something?_

_ "Is everything okay, Mom?" I asked, slowly._

_ "Yes son. It's good news." Dad laughed at me. "It's about your mothers Job." I looked at him with a confused face._

_ "What your father is trying to say is that, I got a promotion!" "Oh, mom! That's great! Congratulations!" _

_ "Thanks honey, but that's not all of it." Nodding, I let her continue. "They promoted me to a higher paying job at the Lima Hospital." My heart began to sink._

_ "But mom. That's over a two hour drive. Wouldn't you have to commute?"_

_ "Well…no Blaine. What your mother is trying to explain is, we're moving to Lima, Blaine." My parents were smiling as my heart had officially sunk into my basement._

_ "W-what? Dad! We can't move! I have school!" I was pissed! Both of their smiles faded._

_ "You'll still be in school; you'll transfer to McKinley High School." Dad said._

_ "Dad! That's not it! I _have _to go to Dalton! You know at my old school, how I was tormented! I can't go back to that!" _

_ "Blaine Ethan Anderson! You sit back down and lower your voice right now!" Mom yelled._

_ "Mom! Please! We can't move! You'll ruin my life! RUIN IT!" Okay, maybe I'm being slightly over dramatic, but I have a right to!_

_ "BLAINE! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Mom said, standing up too._

_ "I'M NOT ACTING LIKE ONE! YOU TWO DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT THIS'LL PUT ME THROUGH! YOU'LL BE PUSHING ME BACK TOWARDS THE PEOPLE WHO FORCED ME AWAY! I'M NOW STARTING TO THINK THAT EITHER OF DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT I'M GAY!" My parents didn't deny it either! That was the last I said before I pushed away from the table, forcing the chair to the floor and stormed to my room. Slamming the door shut, the bang ringing through the entire house._

_"How could they DO this to me? They are well aware that I can stay at Dalton and come home like I normally do. I'm seriously beginning to think that they did this to force me back into the closet!" Sitting on my bed, I buried my hands in my face, knowing that I would have to leave. I took out my phone to text, David about the news._

Flashback Ends:

It has been over a week since the fight with my mom and I was currently staring into my empty bedroom for the last time. I felt a hand a gentle hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Ready, sweetie?" Mom asked, and I pushed her away, glaring at her and I left to go to my car. Dad walked up to me.

"It's just a house son."

"Maybe to _you_ it is. I was raised here, Dad! It's _more_ than just a house. You obviously don't understand." I said slamming the trunk of my RAV4 and making my way to the driver's seat.

"Blaine, I get it your angry and-" He was cut off.

"Oh no Dad. I was angry when you thought getting my hands dirty would make me straight! I'm _far_ from angry, Dad. I'm downright _furious_!" I Climbed into the car, I turned the key in the ignition.

"You have the address right?" Dad asked and I just nodded. "Be careful, son. I'll see you when we get there." He went to his car in front of mine and they drove off without me following them.

Once they were out of sight, I got out of the car and made my way to our backyard. So many memories with my friends David and Wes. We all went to the same school for years and become good friends. Towards the back of the yard, there was a big oak tree surrounded by bushes. It was our secret spot; I showed it to them because I loved the sight of it.

When I reached the tree I walked around to the back where we used to talk. That specific place meant more to me than either of them will ever know. My grandfather showed it to me. There a small whole in the trunk where I kept a certain thing. I kneeled down in front of it and reached inside the trunk and pulled out an old Wizard of Oz lunch box. I opened it and smiled at what was inside.

There was the first bowtie I ever owned. A picture of Wes, David, and I. One of just me and my grandfather (we had been very close before he died). Finally, what I came across the writing that he had wrote in permanent marker on the inside. He was the first person I went to when I realized I was gay. I was about eight at the time.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I'm so proud that you came out to me with who you are. Unfortunately there are people in the world who won't be as understanding. But Blaine, that mustn't stop you from being .ARE! Don't let them get to. Hold your head up high and be strong Blaine! You're a strong person._

_ Love, _

_Grandpa_

_P.S. Have courage!_

That phrase means so much to me. Even though I didn't understand what he meant then, but I do now. I know now that I failed him by going to Dalton.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." I felt around the whole in the trunk one last time. My hand went from the trunk, to the side of the bark, to where my grandpa carved my name into the bark. "I miss you, Grandpa and I wish you were still with us." After another minute or two I stood up and went back to my car and began my two hour journey from home to hell.

Two hours later I drove up to the sign that said the exit for Lima, was the next exit.

"Turn off of high 93 west, on exit 32A." My GPS directed me and I carefully listened. Once I got off the highway, I noticed that Lima, was way different the Westerville. There wasn't as many fancy places here and it seemed rather boring. Great, this is going to be really bad. The GPS continued to take me to our new house. Once I got there, I immediately noticed that it was like quarter smaller than our other house.

"Looks like Mom and Dad are here already." Noticing their Grand Caravan sitting in the driveway. I parked next to them. Getting out of the car, I grabbed my bags from the trunk and made my way inside.

"Blaine! Is that you?" Mom yelled from somewhere inside the building.

"Yeah! It's me!" She ran out to find me.

"Come on! I'll show you to your new room." She motioned and I followed. New room…fun. All of the rooms seemed to be upstairs. Mine was all the way at the end of the hallway and to the left. Opening the door, I walked inside. The room was the same size as my old one, but different. "Do you like it?" Mom asked and I just shrugged. "You okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mom." There was no emotion in my voice at all.

"You want some help unpacking your-"

"I SAID I'M FINE! Now can you please just _go_?" I snapped

"You're right. You're old enough I'll just…yeah." Mom closed the door and left. All of my furniture was sold and the new stuff was already here.

"New house, new room, new bed, no comfort." I sighed and sat on my bed. Pulling out my phone I texted David.

_This place is __so__ boring! I miss Westerville…._

_**Blaine, you **__**just**__** got there! Give it some time. Wes and I will visit soon or you can meet us for coffee, okay? But not until you've been there for at **__**least**__** a week!**_

___Okay, David…I'm sorry. It's just weird you know? Look I should probably start to unpack. But I'll talk to you later._

_**Okay, I'm here if you need me. Take it easy Blaine.**_

__Closing my phone I put down on the nightstand and I went to go start unpacking. Locking my door before I went over to the stack of boxes. They were all labeled in black marker. My clothes were the first thing to go. Unpacking them from their boxes (by now they were probably insanely wrinkled) and hanging them in the closet and tossing the boxes across the room. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I called.

"Blaine, come out downstairs. There are people out here to meet us!" Dad responded.

"Dad-"

"I wasn't asking you. I'm telling you!" Sighing, I unlocked my door and made my way downstairs. There was a family sitting in the living room, with my mom.

"Oh! Here he is! Blaine, these are our new neighbors the Jones. Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mercedes, this is my son Blaine." Mom introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Putting on a fake smile, I moved to go and shake their hands.

"Oh my! What a gentleman you've two raised." Mrs. Jones smiled. "He's absolutely charming! Isn't he Mercedes?"

"Yeah Ma. He is." Mercedes said absent mindedly. She seemed to be eyeing my clothes.

"Blaine, why don't you show Mercedes your room?" Mom said.

"I'd love too. Mercedes would you?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure!" Mercedes said happily as she got up and followed me to my room. "Hey, sorry about my mom."

"Don't worry about, that's what all parents do. Embarrass kids." We reached my bedroom and I opened it. "Sorry there isn't much to show you, I've only had time to unpack my clothes."

"That's okay. We can just sit and talk if you want to, or I can go back by my parents. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'd like to get to know one another if that's all right?" She nodded. "Please, sit." I motioned to the bed.

"So, Blaine. Will you be going to school?"

"My parents are making me transfer from Dalton Academy to McKinley High School."

"It's not so bad there, Blaine. I go there."

"It isn't that it's bad, but for me I know it will be." Mercedes looked confused.

"Why baby?" Mercedes placed a gentle hand on my arm.

"When I was a freshman, I came out. The people in Westerville, they don't take a strong interest in homosexuals. I was bullied, beat up, everything. Eventually I went to my parents and begged them to ship me off to Dalton. Now, it feels like my parents are forcing me back _into_ the closet. They know that I could still attend Dalton. I'm sorry that I'm just springing all of this on you. You barely even know me."

"Don't you worry about it Blaine. It's okay to talk and not bottle things off because-" She was cut off.

"MERCEDES! LET'S GO! KURT'S GOING TO BE WAITING FOR YOU! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS WHEN YOU MAKE HIM WAIT!" Her mom called.

"You want to come to the mall with me and my friend Kurt? If you want to and it's okay with your folks, you're more than welcome to come along." Mercedes offered, standing up and turning to face me.

"Uh…no thanks. I don't want to intrude on you guys, plus I have a lot of unpacking to do still."

"Okay, well," she took out a piece of paper from her purse and a scribbled down something. "Here's my phone number. Text me if you want to talk, okay baby?" I smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Mercedes, I really appreciate it." Standing up I took the paper from her. I opened my arms for a hug and she hugged me back."

"Anytime, sweetie. If you change your mind about today, text me and we'll meet you." We broke apart.

"Okay, thanks again Mercedes. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." She left my room, leaving me standing there. God, I wish David and Wes were here right now, but I promised them I'd give them a week before we could meet. Sadly I went back to unpacking my stuff.

After a few hours of unpacking, I finally finished the last box. Most of my stuff was organized in the boxes so it was just the process of putting everything away. The last thing that was my bed sheets, I quickly made my bed and plopped down on it. Almost as soon as I was comfortable, someone knocked on my door.

I groaned. "What!" I yelled.

"We're going to eat! Come on!" Dad replied.

"No thanks, Dad! I'm going to go to bed early!"

"You sure?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah! I've just spent the day unpacking and I want to sleep!"

"Okay, we'll see you later than." Than he left, leaving me to my thoughts. Tomorrow I'd be back to hell. Back to the beatings and teasing. I don't know if I can do this or not. All of a sudden I remembered my grandpa's last words to me.

_Have courage, Blaine._

With that I smiled sleepily and drifted off to sleep. I can get through the day! I'll make it out alive!

**Well! Here's the first chapter of A Klaine Story! I **_**really**_** hope you liked it! I'm still working on the plot line, but it'll get better I promise! So, what do you guys think should happen to either Kurt and/or Blaine? I'm looking for a GOOD story twist! Any suggestions? R&R! **

l.

ur journey from home to ge and began my two hour journey from home to ge


	2. New School or Back to Hell?

**Sorry for the wait, been busy. CHAPTER TWO! ENJOY. REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

Chapter Two

New School or Back to Hell?

(Blaine's POV)

Someone was banging on my door, early the next morning. I just rolled over and threw the pillow over my head. They continued to bang.

"What!" I yelled.

"Blaine, sweetie. It's time to get up! You have school!" My mom yelled. Groaning, I got up anyway. Standing up, I went out of my room and made my way to the bathroom.

I finished up in the bathroom and made my way to my room. Going over to my closet, I locked through it to see what I wanted to wear. While I was flipping through, someone knocked on my door again. _'When will they just stop?'_

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up, Blaine! You have to leave in a few minutes!" Dad yelled. Great. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a Dalton t-shirt, and converse, I hurried to get dressed. Looking at my hair in the mirror and tried to make it less of a poof. I had _no_ time to gel it today. Fantastic. I just messed around with it for a minute and then ran down the stairs so I wouldn't be even later.

"Blaine, here's the address." Dad handed me a slip of paper with the schools address on it. Nodding I began to walk out the door.

"Blaine, what about breakfast?" Mom asked, but I was already out the door and in my car. I couldn't wait for this day to end. Plugging in the address into my GPS, I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to school.

It took me a while, but eventually I found the school. Parking my car in the lot near the front door, I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. I shot a text to David and Wes.

_'I just got into school, wish me luck… (sigh)'_ I sent it to both of them. Grabbing my stuff, I walked into the semi empty school. As I was walking down the hallway, my phone vibrated. Wes had answered.

_**'Good luck buddy. Don't fall down the stairs! XD'. **_Typical Wes.

_'Ur very supportive, Wes.' _Than David replied.

_**'You will be **__**fine,**__** Blaine. Don't worry and **__**don't**__** listen to Wes.'**_ I smiled and put my phone in my pocket and tried to make my way to the office. Almost instantly I was lost. I looked into a nearby classroom a man by a piano.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he looked up.

"Yes?" He asked, putting his pen down by the sheet music.

"Um, I'm new here and I'm not sure where the main office is. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm Mr. Schue. I'm the Glee Club advisor." He introduced.

"Blaine Anderson. You said you're in charge of the Glee Club? I was in the Warblers at Dalton."

"Really? Well, if you'd like to join, come here at 2:30, this afternoon. Now where did you need to go again?"

"Umm, the office I think. I'm not exactly sure _where_ I'm supposed to be."

"Follow me." I nodded and followed Mr. Schue out of what I assumed to be the choir room and down the hall. The hallways had quickly filled up. There were a group of people hanging around.

"Morning Tina, Mercedes, Kurt." He said.

"Morning, Mr. Schue!" They all said together. That girl was the one who lived down the street from me, Mercedes. That wasn't where my eye's traveled to though. They traveled to the boy. I assumed his name was Kurt. His eyes were crystal blue and that smile is to _die_ for. He has an amazing sense of fashion too. Sadly the thought had to be put into the back of my head as I reached the office.

"Here you are, Blaine. Hope to see you in Glee Club." He left down the hallway. I watched as he walked back towards the choir room. Walking in, I saw a lady sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" The lady looked up.

"Hi, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm new here and I'm not exactly sure where I need to be. Can you help me?"

"Of course! Can I just have your name please?" She smiled.

"Blaine Anderson." I replied and she nodded. Turning towards her computer, she spent a few minutes searching on the computer trying to find my file. Eventually after about five minutes of searching she found my schedule and printed it out, then handed it to me. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem dear. If you need help, just come in and ask." Nodding, I left the office and entered the now fully crowded hallway. Looking down at my schedule I recognized Mr. Schue's name almost immediately. _'Right I'm in Spanish class. I didn't know that he was the Spanish teacher. He may have mentioned it before.'_

"Hey, Blaine!" Someone called and I looked over. I was relieved to see Mercedes standing there.

"Oh, Hey Mercedes. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" She asked.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Slightly nervous." I said and her smile decreased into a small grin.

"You'll get used to it baby. No worries. I saw you with Mr. Schue."  
>"Yeah, he was showing me to the office and told me I should join glee."<p>

"You should!" She perked up.

"I will I was in glee at Dalton. We put on performances all the time! The glee club was pretty cool there."

"Blaine. It's not like that here though." Mercedes looked down. "We're on the bottom of the social pyramid. People don't treat us well at all." Panic must've been on my face. "Blaine, don't worry. You'll be fine." My face calmed a little.

"You're right. Sorry, I'm still new at this." All of a sudden Mercedes' head turned slightly.

"Kurt! Over here! I want you to meet someone." A skinny boy than showed up at her side.

"What's up 'Cedes?" The boy said.

"Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is Kurt Hummel. Now you two mingle." She than left me with Kurt.

"Um, hi." I said nervously. Damn was he good looking.

"Hi!" He quickly stuck his hand out. "Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine. Nice to meet you." Grabbing his hand, I shook it.

"You too. Are you new here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I used to go to Dalton Academy, but my parents moved and forced me to come here."

"Hmm, what a shame. Well do you need help to your class? I'd be more than happy to show you." His face looked tinted pink. _'Was he blushing? Was it because he liked me? Or am I just seeing things?'_

"Would you?"

"It's no problem at all." Kurt smiled. _'Okay, Kurt is gorgeous!'_ I handed him my paper. Kurt quickly scanned over the paper and smiled slightly. "It seems you have Spanish first period today. Oh! You have Mr. Schue! You'll love him! He's the Glee coach!" He said happily.

"I've already met him. He showed me to the office earlier. I used to be in the Warblers at Dalton, so I'm defiantly going to audition." His face lit up with excitement!

"Great! Let's get you to Spanish. Don't worry Mr. Schue is a great teacher and I'm sure he'll like you just fine if you're going to be in the New Directions!" I smiled at him and he waved me on. We walked down the hall in silence. After a few minutes he stopped me as we seemed to reach the choir room.

"Well good sir, this is the last stop of the tour and all passengers must get off to the left." Kurt said and gesturing to a room to the left of us. He started laughing and I joined in too.

"Thanks again, Kurt. I'll see you later?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course. Bye, Blaine."

"See you later, Kurt." He left and I went inside Mr. Schue's classroom.

"Hey Blaine. You're in my class?"

"Yeah."

"Well, just grab a seat anywhere." Nodding, I sat down and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. The final bell than rang.

"De clase ¡Buenos días!" Mr. Schue said.

"Buenos días" Half of the class mumbled, including me. This is _very_ uncomfortable.

"Todo el mundo, esta es nuestra nueva Studen, Blaine Anderson. Él es de la Academia Dalton." Putting his hand out toward me. _'Oh god. Why did he have to do that?'_

"Hola. Estoy Blaine." Speaking as clear as possible. After that, Mr. Schue continued his lesson about the major cities in Spain. Thankfully I had already covered this topic.

The bell rang and it broke me out of my thoughts. Kids started filing out of the class in _mobs_ of people. Grabbing my stuff, I joined them. Looking at my schedule I had gym next. _'Where __is__ the gym?'_ Sighing I began walking around the first floor, my map not being very helpful. All of a sudden, I was on the floor.

"Watch it! Hey look here Azimio. It's another butt boy, huh? You Hummel's boyfriend?" My eyes went wide as I stood up slowly.

"I-I…." My voice wasn't working. He grabbed me and slammed me into a locker. Him and that Azimio guy walked away smiling.

"Baby, are you all right?" Someone asked from behind and my head snapped towards them, but it was only Mercedes.

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

"Blaine, don't listen to them. There just jerks who think they can do whatever they want to. Are you lost?" I nodded because my voice was still trembling. "Where do you have to go?"

"Gym."

"Come on. That's my next class and then I'll show you to your next class. Does that sound okay?" She asked and I only nodded. "Are you alright, Blaine? Did he really hurt you?" She asked me.

"Yeah…just freaked out is all. I'm not used to that." I took in a very shaky breath. "Bullies are my biggest weakness." Mercedes put my shoulder.

"You want to talk to Mr. Schue? He and the football coach are good friends." She asked but I shook my head. "Did you bring a change of clothes for gym?" She changed the subject and I just nodded. We walked silently the rest of the way, well Mercedes talked some, but I remained silent until we reached the gym.

"Here we are and Coach Beiste is right over there. She's _very_ nice and most likely won't give you a hard time." She left me to go change while I walked over to the teacher.

"Um, excuse me?" I said nervously.

"You must be the new student they told me about this morning." She asked. "I'm Coach Beiste. Do you have clothes son?" Nodding she smiled at me. "Well, just follow the group of boys over there to the locker room and change! We're doing dodge ball today."

"Thank you." Coach Beiste just nodded and went back to gathering the balls together on the floor. Walking into the locker room, I immediately hated it. The kid's from earlier were _in_ my gym class and it was _dodge ball_! Ignoring their gazes as I walked past. One of them tripped me and I hit the side of my face on the bench as I fell.

"Nice one Karofsky!" The darker boy, Azimio, laughed and high fived him.

"Have a nice _trip_ butt boy?" Karofsky said. Standing up, I walked to the back of the locker room and quickly changed my cloths. As soon as I was changed I walked quickly out of the locker room and found Mercedes with that Asian girl from before and some blonde girl.

"Blaine! Over here!" She yelled. Boy I was glad I met her otherwise I'd be in trouble. "Guy's this is Blaine. Blaine this is Tina Cohen-Chang and Brittany Pierce. He's new here from Dalton Academy." They both waved and I smiled. We all talked for a few minutes until the whistle blew.

"Alright! Today will be dodge ball! Now either you play fare or you'll be running laps after school with me! Team Captains will be…Dave Karofsky and…Mercedes Joan's. Ladies first! Mercedes pick!" Coach said.

"Blaine." I was thankful that she did that.

"Azimio."

"Tina."

"Mike."

"Brittany." This continued until everyone was picked. We all gathered to our sides. It was normal people pretty much against jocks. The music began to play there was the fight for the evil pieces of rubber.

One by one our team was knocked out and I was the last one standing.

"COME ON BLAINE! KNOCK THEM OUT!" Mercedes yelled. The last ball was slowly rolling away, towards the other team. Running after it, I slid on the floor, but missed. Dave grabbed the last one and I starred at them with wide eyes as they looked at me mischievously.

"Well, let's give butt boy a nice welcoming, shall we?" he smiled and they all began to throw the balls at my face. One after one, the rubber bounced off my face.

"HEY! ENOUGH!" Coach yelled. Putting me hand to my nose, I saw blood. Coach sat beside me. "Look up, Anderson." I did and she inspected my nose and my face, including the scratch down the side of it. "You should head to the nurse. Do you know where that is?" Shaking my head. "Alright, up you go." She helped me up. "I'll take you. Nobody is to throw anything and David, you're entire team is to run eight laps after school for the next week. Sports team or _not_! If you aren't there then this is going to be taken to the principle _and_ suspension from all teams. Come on Hun, let's get you fixed up." That was the last of it and we left the gym.

I had to stay in the nurse's office the rest of the period and Coach brought my bag and cloths for me, so I wouldn't have to go and look for the gym without my map. My nose stopped just shortly before the bell rang.

Once in the hallway I took out my phone and texted David.

_'Okay it'd third period and I've already been slammed into lockers, tripped in the locker room which I hit my face, and spent the rest of my gym period in the nurses office….it's going SO well! NOT!'_ Hitting send I put my phone away and tried to find my math class.

The rest of the day went about the same, introductions in class, being bullied by Karofsky. I ate lunch alone because I didn't want to bother anyone. By the time 2:30 came around I was really excited. I was going to join the New Directions! When I came across the choir room again, I entered.

"Blaine! You came!" I saw Kurt again.

"Told you guys I would, thanks for inviting me." My smile was a probably a goofy one. Mr. Schue came in.

"All right guys, before we start we have a new member today. Guys this is Blaine Anderson. Let's see what you got Blaine."

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a Junior. I just transferred from Dalton Academy. I was in the Warblers, which is their glee club. I'll be singing '_Hello, I Love You'_ by The Doors."

"Let's hear it!" The band started playing and I began to sing along.

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_She's walking down the street_

_Blind to every eye she meets_

_Do you think you'll be the guy_

_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_Hello, I love you_

_[- From: .net/read/d/doors-lyrics/hello, -]_

_Won't you tell me your name?_

_Hello, I love you_

_Let me jump in your game_

_She holds her head so high_

_Like a statue in the sky_

_Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long_

_When she moves my brain screams out this song_

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_

_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?_

_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello, I want you_

_Hello, I need my baby_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_

After I sang the last note and the band stopped, the entire room burst into cheers. This was the l day that I actually felt accepted.

"Blaine, that was amazing." Mr. Schue stood next to me. "WELCOME TO THE GLEE CLUB!" The room cheered and I looked at Kurt's face and I saw how it was glowing. _'If only you knew that that song was for you Kurt Hummel.'_

**Well here's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry, I've been busy with school and **_**a lot**_** of drama. I really hope you guys like this. I might need some more ideas for the next chapter, so send me some if you have a good one! Idk when I'll update again because of the end of school and I have a choir competition next week. Whoever can give me a really good idea will be mentioned in the next chapter. R&R please.**


	3. I Don't Think I Can Do This

**Hey everyone! I am ****_so_** **sorry that I haven't up updated in a while my laptop's hard drive crashed a couple months ago and I have to restart typing this chapter and with school and all it's getting hard to write. Also I got some really bad reviews on another story, and that hurt. **let's kill tonite **made a suggestion and I really liked it! So you have been mentioned and more of that might happen, but we'll see how the story progresses. So here's chapter three! :D Plus I hope you all don't hate me! **

Chapter Three

I Don't Think I Can Do This

_Right, Left, Left, Right_

_Left, Right, Left_

_Right, Left, Right, _

_Left, Right, Left, Right,_

My eyes were focused on the old, giant, beat-up bag that was swinging furiously in front of me. The anger that seemed to be rushing through the bag was only a fraction of what was boiling inside me. The football team hasn't left me alone since I arrived here! "WHAT," _Right_. "IS," _Left_. "THEY'RE," _Right._ "FUCKING," Left. "PROBLEM?!" _Left, Right, Right._ I stopped punching the thing, seeing that my enemy has fallen. Panting hard I took a seat on the bench, removing my gloves. Gently grabbing me left hand with the right, I began rubbing them. Anybody's knuckles would be this sore if they were punching something every day after school. "I hate those guys! Why can't they leave me alone! I've done NOTHING to them!" I yelled.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" A female voice belted through the locker room and my head snapped up. Coach Beiste was staring at me with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Coach; I've had a really rough week." I looked down towards the floor. She knew me by now and that I was new. "I've been here for a week and a lot of people, mainly the jocks, haven't left me alone."

"Listen Hun, I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"I do. A female football coach isn't exactly normal. Heck when I came here, I almost quite on the spot. Sometimes people just can't see how truly special a person can be. A lot of them are jealous of talented and amazing people. They just can't see how special you are because they think that they are superior to that person. You know why? Because they're just a little bit _different_ than them. That immediately marks people as losers. That is only just a label in high school and that's all it ever will be. We losers have to stick together." She smiled at me. "Don't let them get to you, Hun. You're better than them." I smiled back at her.

"So, you're trying to say…" I was a little lost.

"Don't let people stop you from being who you are."

"Thanks Coach."

"Anytime Blaine." We both chuckled.

"Well, I need to go and get cleaned up; I have somewhere to be this afternoon." Grabbing my bag, I stood up. "Thanks again Coach. I hope you have a good weekend."

"You too Blaine and I'll see you on Monday, Hun." Turning around, I walked towards the showers. Unzipping my Nike sports bag, I grabbed my shampoo and body wash before I undressed and walked into the shower. Turning the shower on high, I washed up as I thought about what Coach Beiste had said me before.

I finished up and got out of the shower so I could finish getting ready. I had made plans with David and Wes for coffee today. After I got dressed I grabbed all of my stuff, and made my way out to the parking lot when someone called my name halfway down the hall.

"Blaine! Wait up!" Turning around, I saw Kurt running up to me smiling. "Where are you off too? We have Glee today."

"Sorry Kurt. I have somewhere to be today. Can you tell Mr. Schue that I can't make it today?"

"Sure. I'll tell you what you missed tomorrow or tonight."

"Okay, here, let me have your number. I'll give you mine." He nodded and we exchanged numbers. "Cool. So I'll talk to you later?"

"Defiantly." We both smiled at each other for a second.

"Well, I need to be going; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." We both turned and went our separate ways. Kurt going to Glee and I walked to my car. Once I was close by my car I took my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Wes and David, saying that I was on my way.

I got into my car and placed my phone in the cup holder. Putting the key into the ignition, I turned the car on and pulled out of the spot. I reached the stop sign at the end of the parking lot and I waited for the traffic to pass. As I was waiting I heard something hit my back window. When I looked into the mirror I saw red slushy dripping down. More redness smashed onto the other windows of my car. I sat there and watched the red slushy slide down my white car.

"Great! Just great!" I slammed my hand onto the steering wheel. I saw that the traffic cleared and I turned on my wipers and drove away.

"HAVE A NICE WEEKEND HOMO!" One of the guys screamed as I drove past. Looking at the clock, I realized that I had no time to get my car washed before I went to the Lima Bean. Grabbing my iPod I plugged it in and turned on my Perry/Pink playlist.

After my two hour drive I saw the Lima Bean and pulled into the spot up front. There stood David and Wes looking confused. Probably from the looks of my car because usually it's in great shape. Turning off the car and my iPod, I got out. Looking over my car…it looked like someone had murdered it.

"Blaine. What the hell happened to your car?" David asked.

"Yeah, it's all…not clean for once." Wes said.

"I was waiting to pull out of the school and the football team decided to give my car a slushy makeover. I didn't have time to go and get it washed or I would've been late." I was staring at the damage done to my car.

"Hey, it'll come off Blaine. Let's go inside. I'm buying your coffee." David led me inside. He and Wes went to go order the drinks while I sat down at the table in the corner by the fireplace. Looking down at the table, I waited for them to come back.

"One medium drip." Wes said and places the coffee down, but I didn't touch it. "Oh come on Blaine. It's just a car, it can be cleaned."

"Wes, knock it off!" David smacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Blaine, are you doing okay? You haven't really talked to us much, than this afternoon you demanded to meet us here. Even after I said a week." David scooted a little closer to me.

"No! I'm not doing okay! I'm miserable. The first day I got sent to the nurse's office, for practically being abused by the football team. I've gotten hit with a slushy three times this week! I get shoved into lockers, tripped, name calling, even my damn car got slushed! David, I just want to go back to Dalton. I mean the best part of my day is Glee. Dalton's classes, the ones I complained about, I miss them! McKinley classes are too easy." I slammed my curly head onto the table trying to hold in the tears, but that didn't last long, until they all just came out.

I felt someone put they're hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

"Listen Blaine. I know it's hard for you, but you need to stick it out." Wes said and I picked my head up.

"How? When this school is worse than my old school!" Thankfully my back was facing the rest of the place because tears were streaming down my face. David moved over and put his arm around my shoulders. I really just wanted to just bury my head into his shoulder, but we _were_ in public so I couldn't. People would start giving us trouble.

"Blaine, you have to try and hang in there. If you keep this up, everything will go downhill quicker than normal speed. Try and make some friends. What about the people in Glee?" David asked.

"Wait; are there any hot girls in that club?" Wes asked and David glared at him.

"Shut it Wes!" He snapped.

"Umm, remember I'm _gay_ Wes. I don't see girls as hot. Yeah, there are people in Glee, but I'm the new guy. I don't feel too welcomed yet." Then I stopped to think for a minute. There was one kid. Besides Mercedes, who has welcomed me? Kurt. I could picture him clearly in my head.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine!" I shook my head and noticed that Wes was sitting right in front of my face.

"What?"

"We've been calling your name for like five minutes." David said and then it hit him. "Who is he?" He smiled.

"It's nobody guy's, he's just a friend."

"Blainer's, nobody stares like that at 'just a friend'. What's his name?" Wes asked. "Trust me I know that look."

"Okay, okay. His name's Kurt. He's gorgeous, funny, amazing, plus he's a counter tenor."

"He's a counter tenor! Why is he _not_ in the warblers?" Wes asked clearly impressed.

"He goes to McKinley Wes, not Dalton. Is he gay?"

"I think he might be. Considering he's _completely_ into fashion. My only problem is the football team. They hate me! I think it's because the head of the group is gay and-"

"Whoa! Step back for a second." Wes cut me off. "If he's gay than why is he picking on you?"

"He's a closet gay; he doesn't know he is or maybe he does, I'm not sure if he does. David is definitely gay." I explained.

"How exactly do you know this?" Wes asked.

"Because I _am_ gay…we just know when there is another gay person."

"So why does he pick on you then?" David asked me.

"I don't know, but he does. Not like anyone at the school _cares_ anyway." I looked down at the table.

"Blaine I'm sure that's not true at all." David said.

"Yes it is!" I shouted a little and we began to get some looks from around the shop.

"Shh! Keep it down loud mouth!" Wes whispered.

"Sorry. They don't care at all about what happens, guys. They witness it happening and they let it continue!" My breathing began to speed up as I spoke. "All they do is stand and watch! They don't care or they're afraid to get into trouble."

"Listen to me, Blaine, and listen good. I'm sorry, but this won't be what you want to hear. You can't go back to Dalton, this is the position your stuck in and you have to deal with it. Have strength and don't let anyone bring you down for who you are. It'll be worth the sight when they see that you just don't care." That's when it hit me. What my grandpa wrote to me in that old lunchbox of mine. _'Courage'_. All needed was a little courage, but how to get it was beyond me.

"Courage." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Wes asked.

"Thanks David!

"You're welcome?" He looked at me.

"Hey! What about me?" Wes asked.

"Wes, half the time you made it worse. So thanks for-"

"You're welcome!"

"being an asshole." I laughed along with David as Wes slunk down into his chair. We all laughed together. "I appreciate the help guys an I promise I am going to walk into school on Monday with my head held up high."

"Don't forget to talk to _Kurt_!" Wes nudged his shoulder and winked.

"I'll text him when I get home later on tonight."

"You got his number? Go Blaine!" Wes cheered.

"Wes shut up!" David and I said at the same time. People around the shop were beginning to watch us again.

For another two hours we all just hung around drinking our coffee. After about our third coffee, we all decided that it was time for us all to start heading home. Wes and David had a curfew and I had a two hour drive home from Westerville. We all walked out to our cars, frowning when I saw mine.

"Don't worry Blaine the car wash is right around the corner. Your red-spotless car will be back to normal!"

"WES! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN OF MUCH HELP TONIGHT AND I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU CUT IT OUT!" I screamed.

"Blaine…" David started.

"He has to learn when joking around is necessary! It's not always necessary _Wes_!" I snapped and got into my car, leaving a stunned pair on the sidewalk, driving in the direction of the carwash. I was angry at Wes.

"He needs to really learn to grow up!" I said talking to myself as I pulled into the carwash. Driving up towards the entrance, I got out of the car as my car went onto the conveyer belt. Walking inside, I paid the guy for a full wash and sat down waiting for it to be done.

I waited impatiently tapped my foot as my car slowly went through the car wash. Two or three little kids ran past me laughing and playing. _'Enjoy your childhood while you can'. _They chased each other around chairs, tables, and other people. The youngest child tripped over a chair and she hit her head on the edge of the table, she instantly began to cry. Moy eye's widened as a saw blood drip from the corner of her forehead. I didn't notice any adults run over, so I jumped up and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay sweetie?" My voice was gentle, but still full of concern. The girl continued to cry as she shook her head no. Picking her up and brought her over to a chair and grabbed a box of tissues. "Where are your parents?"

"They aren't here." A voice behind me said. Turning around I noticed a little boy. "They are outside working on some cars." He gazed at the blood that continued to flow from the girl.

"Can you go and get them? They need to come and check this out." The boy nodded and walked off. While he was gone, I tried to stop the flow of the blood with the tissues, but it just wasn't stopping! When I took the tissue off, I saw a pretty deep gash.

"Oh god, this doesn't look good." I muttered.

"AMANDA!" A man screamed as he ran into the room. "What happened?" He asked me as he checked her head.

"They were running and she tripped over a chair and hit her head on the side of table. The cut looks pretty deep, it probably needs stitches."

"I see what you mean." He still didn't look up at me. "Thank you for-" The man froze when he looked at me. "_You_ took care of my daughter!? People like you are just _sick_! Now you could've possible infected my children with your…_SINFUL_ ways!" Grabbing his daughter and son's arm's, he tugged them out of the building.

"The white Rav4 is ready!" A lady behind the desk said. Walking up to her, I paid and went to my newly restored car. Getting into my car I muttered thanks and drove off.

After a two hour drive from Westerville to Lima, I was so glad when I pulled into my house. Grabbing my bag, I slammed the car door and stormed inside.

"Blaine!" Dad called after me as I sprinted up the stairs and ran to my room. Slamming the door shut and locking it, I threw my stuff down before I plopped onto my bed angrily. Normally I wouldn't let the tears fall, but today I just didn't _care_, so they fell and fell with no means of stopping. Eventually I ended up tiring myself out and I fell asleep.

**I know the ending is sad, but that's how I've been feeling and my emotions effect my writing, plus I have a better chapter planned! :D I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Ideas are always appreciated! So please, tell me what you would like and I'll try to work it in. R&R!**


End file.
